


december 3rd

by cosmic_dumbass1



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Animaniacs
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Binary Wakko Warner, Protective Siblings, Romance, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_dumbass1/pseuds/cosmic_dumbass1
Summary: yakko and max's relationship as observed by wakko and dot.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Yakko Warner, Max Goof/Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	december 3rd

_august 5th_

wakko was very in tune with their siblings' emotions. to be fair, they were all hyperaware of the others and how the others were feeling, it was only natural after being trapped together for sixty years. but wakko found themself to be the most aware of the other two. and that's why they noticed it first.

yakko came home late that saturday evening. it was nearing six at night, and yakko usually made dinner at this time, but instead he was out. wakko had sat in front of the door most of the day, nervously chewing on their favorite chew toys as they waited for yakko to get home. it wasn't until 6:37 pm that yakko finally swung open the door to the water tower, announcing his presence by starting to belt the countries of the world as he entered the tower.

"and where were _you_?" dot demanded, folding her arms as she approached the door, effectively cutting off yakko's singing. wakko trailed behind her, chew toy in between their teeth. they cocked their head to the side as they stopped behind dot. yakko seemed... different. his demeanor was off and he was blushing, though it was faint under the tower's crappy artificial lighting.

"nowhere!" yakko happily said, doing a spin as he closed the door. he bounded into the kitchen, opening the fridge. "now, leftover pizza or cereal night?"

"cereal night!" wakko cheered as them and dot followed yakko into the kitchen. "but i might eat the pizza, too."

"okie dokie! for you, sister sib?" yakko asked, peering over his shoulder.

"i'll take pizza. but seriously, yakko, where were you? you were gone all day!" dot said, sitting at the table. wakko followed, kicking their legs back and forth as they stuck their chew toy back in their mouth, gnawing on the end of it.

"don't worry 'bout it, dot. i was just out and found a special friend!" yakko assured, pulling the pizza out of the fridge. wakko paused their chewing, attention caught on what yakko had said.

"but we only get special friends together, not by ourselves. what was so special about this special friend that you get them and we don't?" wakko asked. yakko briefly tensed, wakko noticed, before moving to grab the cereal from the pantry.

"uhhhhh, you two wouldn't like 'em." yakko said, popping the pizza in the microwave. wakko frowned at his response. "but that's the whole point of a special friend!" they pointed out.

"yeah! why aren't you telling us where you were, yakko?" dot agreed.

"sibs, i don't feel like being interrogated currently. i'm hungry and would prefer to eat before being read my miranda rights." yakko quipped, pouring four bowls of cereal, saving one before placing the other three in front of wakko. wakko dug in, tuning out their siblings' banter as they ate. yakko had his own special friend. that was fine, wakko guessed. them and dot shouldn't be mad about yakko doing things by himself, right? wakko knew dot and yakko would let them have a special friend, but would ask who it was first to make sure wakko would be safe.

"who _is_ your special friend anyway?" wakko abruptly said, glancing up as yakko froze midway through pulling the pizza out of the microwave.

"uhhhhh-"

"it's fine you have one without us, but at least tell us who it is!" wakko added, giving yakko a small smile to let him know they weren't mad.

"uhmmm, jack?" yakko slowly said, putting the pizza down on the counter.

" _jack_?" dot echoed. "who even names their kid that anymore?"

yakko shrugged, placing a plate of pizza in front of her. "dunno." he replied before grabbing the bowl of cereal and the rest of the pizza. wakko's tail began to wag when their brother slid the pizza down to them. they eagerly dug in, alternating between eating their cereal and pizza.

the quizzing ended after dinner, the three siblings instead settling in to watch the office. wakko was curled into yakko's side, nibbling on their tail, tuning out the TV as they sank into their thoughts. yakko was out late. yakko had his own special friend. yakko was secretive of said new special friend. as they continued to think about yakko's odd behavior that day, something clicked in their brain and they let out a soft ' _oh_ ' as the realization sank in.

_september 23rd_

dot was observant. she caught on about yakko's "special friend" within days. granted, yakko was nowhere _near_ subtle, but she still gave herself lots of credit for realizing what was actually going on with yakko.

yakko had a boyfriend.

his actions checked all the boxes- sneaking out, coming home late, being secretive, having heart shaped pupils anytime he looked at his phone- he was a classic case of lovestruck teen and dot was determined to figure out exactly who had caught her brother's attention.

this proved easier than expected when yakko came home earlier in the evening one day, peeking only his head into the water tower when he arrived home.

"hey, dot? is wakko home too?" yakko asked.

"sure is! why are you whispering?" dot replied, glancing back at yakko.

"no reason! c'mon in, maxy!" yakko's volume was upped to his normal level and dot watched as he opened the door all the way and stepped in, another toon following shortly after.

dot gasped, squealing as she turned around, hanging over the back of the couch. "who is this? you brought someone _home_?" she exclaimed, tail wagging as she cheekily smiled.

"shush. you act like this is the first time i'm bringing a _friend_ home." yakko fake-snootily replied.

"it is, though!" dot said. she threw herself over the back of the couch, stopping in front of yakko's friend. the toon was tall, almost a whole foot taller than yakko, and dot had to really crane her head back to look up at him. the guy was a dog toon, with a silly grin on his face and two teeth sticking out, awkwardly waving down at her.

"hi," he said, smiling.

"hellooo, yakko's friend! say, do you by any chance know that my big brother here likes gu-"

"say, dot, why don'cha go find wakko and tell them dinner will be soon?" yakko awkwardly laughed, cutting dot off. he gave her a pointed look when she went to complain, and she rolled her eyes before walking off to find wakko. behind her, she heard yakko's friend ask yakko something before the two of them laughed. she rolled her eyes.

wakko was perched on their hammock, hanging upside down off the side with their nintendo switch in hand.

"yakko has a friend over," dot said as she stepped into the room. wakko quirked an eyebrow, glancing up at her before going back to their game. "i know. come meet him, yakko made me get you." dot turned around, knowing wakko would follow. sure enough, a few steps down the hall and wakko skidded in front of her, tail wagging.

"he really has a friend over?" wakko excitedly asked, tongue hanging out of their mouth. when dot nodded, they took off into the living room. dot grinned, bounding behind them and reentering the living room, laughing at the sight of yakko pulling wakko off his friend by the feet. he finally succeeded, the force causing him to fall, pulling wakko down with him. dot laughed, running to their pile. she pulled wakko from the mess, then helped yakko up.

"i'm wakko!" dot watched as they introduced themself to yakko's friend, who now looked concerned. yakko slipped over to his side, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"this, sibs, is max! max, sibs, sibs, max!" yakko introduced. dot grinned, waving at max. he smiled before glancing over at yakko.

"is dinner soon? i checked my blood sugar 20 minutes ago and it was low so i think i'll need food soon." wakko spoke up. yakko frowned, removing his arm from max's shoulders. dot watched as his brow furrowed as he stepped in front of wakko.

"sib, you can't _do_ that! you've gotta be responsible, if your sugar is low, get a snack! or tell me to make dinner!"

"you weren't home, though," wakko said.

"did you get a snack, then?"

"no."

dot cringed as the argument continued. she caught max's eye and gave him an apologetic grin. he shrugged back before shoving his hands in his sweatshirt pockets, staring at the floor. when wakko stomped off to grab a granola bar from the kitchen, dot perked up.

"can we have mcdonald's? can we can we can we?" she asked, giving yakko her best puppy eyes. he glanced in her direction before waving a hand her way, retreating back to max's side.

"we can have whatever our guest decides to have." yakko said, smirking.

" _your_ guest." dot replied.

" _our_ guest." yakko echoed.

wakko came back from the kitchen, snacking on their granola bar. dot and yakko continued back and forth with their new audience of two before max cleared his throat. "we can get mcdonald's if that's cool with the rest of you,"

dot and wakko cheered while yakko turned to look at him. as yakko tried to convince max that he didn't have to choose what his siblings wanted, dot couldn't help but notice the flush on yakko's cheeks. he looked embarrassed and was stumbling over his words before he admitted defeat and dragged max out of the tower so they could go grab mcdonald's.

as soon as the door shut, dot turned to wakko.

"they're totally gay." both siblings said at the same time. dot laughed and wakko cheekily grinned.

"you picked up on it too?" dot asked. wakko eagerly nodded, flopping onto the couch.

"he's not subtle at _all_. and max definitely seems to be his type." wakko replied, pulling a chew toy out of their hammerspace.

"right? oh my god, i thought it was just me!" dot said, sitting down next to wakko. they lifted their feet so she could sit, lying them down on her lap once she got settled.

"max seems nice though. i feel like they'd be good for each other." wakko said, gnawing on their toy.

"oh my god, wak! we should totally set them up together!" dot excitedly said, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"you think so?"

"totally! then they start dating and fall in love and then get married! all thanks to us!"

wakko hesitated, dot could tell they were thinking hard about the pros and cons of meddling.

"maybe we hold off. but if nothing seems to be happening, _then_ we strike." wakko finally said. dot thought it over before sticking out a hand. "let's make it happen!" she said as wakko gripped her hand and shook it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! please feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you'd like, it's always appreciated (:


End file.
